of endings and new beginnings
by ZivaLover123
Summary: What changes could a new year bring? I am not a native speaker so please don't be mad if there are some mistakes. Please rewiew!


**Of ****endings ****and new ****beginnings**

31.12. The last day of the year it was late, everyone seemed to have plans, Gibbs was with his father, Abby and McGee were off on

some party and Tony … she did not know what he was doing, but he most likely had a date with some chick, whose name he would

not remember in a week. So she sat alone in her apartment trying to think of something to do. There was nothing on TV she wanted

to watch, so she finally settled on reading a book while drinking a glass of wine.

She was so engrossed in her book that she nearly missed the knock on the door. She got up, wondering who would visit her on this

day, that late. She opened the door and was surprised to find Tony grinning at her holding up a bag from the Chinese restaurant

around the corner asking if he could come in.

Ziva stepped aside letting him in. "Would you like something to drink, Tony?" she asked. "Beer would be fine." he answered. She told

him to get comfortable and went into the kitchen to get some beer. When she returned to the living room she found, that Tony hat

put the food on the table and sat down next to her book, which she had left on the couch. He looked at her smirking "What?" Ziva

asked. "You are reading the lord of the rings? That is something I would picture McGee reading, not you, my ninja." he said. "Well

McGee has probably read it already and so did I, I was bored and it happens to be a good book." "You were bored? So I did not

interrupt something here. I was afraight you would have plans."" Let's eat before the food gets cold, Tony, we can talk afterwards."

Said Ziva, sat down and began to eat.

After they finished their meal she asked:" Why did you come over Tony, I assumed you had plans for tonight." "I did have plans, I

was on a date, but I just could not concentrate on her. She was nice, you know, but I could not stop thinking of someone else sitting

where she was, so I left and came here instead, hoping you wouldn't have plans." She was sad that he did not seem to realize what

was right before him. She had realized long ago, that she was in love with him, why could not he just see that? But now it seemed

too late. He had fallen in love with another woman and he came to her and told her, not realizing how much that hurt her.

"So you came here because you wanted to talk about that woman you love or did you just to have company?" Tony looked at her

wondering what she was thinking. "I did come to talk about that woman and to have your company, Ziva not just anyone's company,

yours. I tried to figure out why I only seemed to be attracted to that one type of women, for quite a while. All the women I went on a

date with had long brown curly hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Not one seemed to be good enough and I didn't know why. I only

realized it today, when I was sitting in that restaurant. We already finished dinner and I was about to pay, when I saw it. I realized

who I saw in these women, and why they weren't good enough, they were not her Ziva, they were not you. So I paid brought her

back to her place and went to your apartment. I just had to see you. I was thinking of you the whole time and I didn't even realize

it." Tony "You… What? I…." Ziva stuttered not knowing what to say.

"I love you, Ziva and I really hope that you love me too. Please, say something." "I… I do love you. I have for quite a while now, but

you are my best friend. If I screw tis up, I won't only lose my boyfriend, but also my best friend and what about rule 12?" "You really

think that I would let you leave. I told you before I cannot live without you and if we wouldn't do this we will never know if we would

be it. And Gibbs does not have to know this, we can keep it quiet and prove that we can work with each other and be in a

relationship." Tony said and pulled her closer looking her in the eyes. "If we try this you have to promise me, that you will stay my

friend if this ends badly. I couldn't bear living without you..." She was interrupted when Tony pulled her into a kiss. "I promise" Said

Tony, when they broke the kiss. He looked at her and noticed her smile. He kissed her again; as the kiss grew more and more

passionate he got up and carried her toward her bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and looked at her. To him it seemed like she

has never looked more beautiful. He kissed her again. It was the beginning of a long passionate night.

_The next morning_

When Ziva woke up, she noticed the warm feeling of sunrays on her bare skin. She also realized that an arm was holding her body

close to another one. That was when she remembered. Tony was lying next to her, he loved her. She shifted closer to him, trying to

get closer. He was already awake too and tightened his grip on her. He whispered in her ear: "Slept well, my ninja? ""Yes. Happy

New Year Tony." "Happy New Year Ziva."

They spend the rest of the day together, not thinking of what would happen, when they had to go to work again, but it didn't matter,

as long as they had each other. The New Year was a new Beginning for the two of them and it already had a good start.


End file.
